


[podfic] Brand New Feeling

by ExMarks



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Beach House, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wing Grooming, Wing Oil, Wingfic, Wings, dust bathing, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By KedreevaA peaceful day dustbathing and preening at the beach.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	[podfic] Brand New Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brand New Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890886) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 

> Wings, amiright?
> 
> Thanks to Kedreeva for giving me the ok to podfic this. Please go leave them a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed this lovely story.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has listened to my podfics. I treasure every kudo. And comments? I lose my mind for them.

[ Download or stream mp3 on dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/edp19vf4j3wrqgo/Brand%20New%20Feeling%20by%20Kedreeva.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
